


Beginning

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Allison meet under different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i dont really know anything about comics but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kira decides to start a comic club at her school. Not because she has a lot of spare time (which she does) but because she really likes comics and surely, there has to be someone out there who loves them just as much as she does.

After staying up all night making posters, Kira’s a little worried that no one is going to show up. Despite the posters looking amazing; having pictures of Kate Bishop and Natasha Romanoff because the orange and purple contrast together wonderfully, she still thinks that it’s not going to be bright enough.

On the poster, Kira had set the meeting time and place for 2:30pm in the library. When it gets to 2:35 and no one has shown up, she starts thinking that maybe making a comic club wasn’t such a good idea.

Kira has her head rested against the cover of her favourite comic (which she’d brought because she thought it’d be good conversation starter of someone showed up) when she hears someone clearing their throat.

“I’m Allison; sorry I’m late, I got caught up in the hall,” The girl says, sitting down next to Kira as she lifts her head up from the comic book.

Kira smiles and shuffles over, making space for Allison to sit down beside her. “I’m Kira. To be honest, I didn’t think anyone was going to show up.”

“Really?” Allison asks, quirking an eyebrow at her. “I thought there would have been heaps of people here by now, should we wait a little longer just in case?”

Kira shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

They both wait for another minute or so before getting into it, just to make sure.

“So, Hawkeye?” Allison says, nodding towards the comic underneath Kira’s hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
